Apricity
by secrella
Summary: Kode namanya V. Mereka bertemu di musim dingin setelah sama-sama tergelincir. Hanya saja pemula seperti Jungkook mampu dikelabui wajah di balik kain hitam milik buronan kota tersebut. / "Aku sudah pernah bilang. Jika kau suka orang suci, jangan pernah dekati pendosa seperti aku, Jeon." KOOKV! DLDR!


**Apricity**

 **by Secrella**

 **Disclaimer :** BTS milik Tuhan, orang tuanya masing-masing, dan milik Big Hit. Tapi Taehyung mah punya aku :3

 **Warning :** BL! Buat yang gak suka, silahkan klik _back_ karena aku taq mau kau hujat :(

 **Main Pair :** KookV

* * *

Musim dingin. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih bergelung dalam rajutan selimut atau menikmati perapian yang telah disiapkan. Ya, itu adalah pilihan bagi mayoritas. Bukan keseluruhan. Namun, Jeon Jungkook bukanlah salah satunya.

Siapa lagi yang gila bergulat ketika berita tengah menyiarkan terjadinya badai salju. Bercak darah memenuhi sepatu hitam berkilat milik Jungkook. Giginya berderit, dendam. Mana bisa ia dikalahkan setelah berjuang mencari identitas targetnya selama setahun penuh? Ini merupakan pertemuan pertama mereka, sekaligus tanggal dimana Jungkook bersumpah akan menangkap pria itu dalam keadaan hidup atau mati sekalipun. Kejahatannya sungguh membuat pribumi mengumpat. Membunuh para pejabat, mencuri uang negara, dan terlibat dalam bisnis bawah tanah. Seburuk itu. Seburuk itu sampai Jungkook muak tidak dapat mendapatkan informasi walaupun pengetahuannya dapat dikatakan mumpuni.

Tetapi si Kim _itu_ benar-benar pandai berkelit. Jungkook baru mengetahui marganya. Dan ia tidak gila untuk mengeksekusi seluruh orang yang menyandang nama Kim.

Sekarang merupakan keberuntungan Jeon Jungkook mendapatkan targetnya setelah bekerja keras meretas salah satu sistem. Hanya satu agenda, namun akurat. Dia menemukannya. Menemukan _bajingan_ itu. Buronan yang kemarin meledakkan bom di gedung pemerintahan memiliki postur tubuh sepadan dengan Jungkook. Tegap. Dan Jungkook tahu betul di balik penutup wajahnya sekarang terdapat wajah yang menarik. Rumor mengatakan penjahat itu memiliki tampang memikat lebih dari apapun. Seperti pahatan namun terasa nyata.

"Berhenti, Kim!" geram Jungkook meloncati tiga anak tangga menyambangi kegesitan target.

Pemuda berambut keemasan yang kemungkinan tengah menyeringai menyebalkan itu tidak menghiraukan. Padahal Jungkook ingin mendengar sepatah kata yang keluar. Barangkali ada seseorang yang memiliki suara senada. Jungkook mungkin ceroboh, tapi untuk mengenali suara seseorang berdasarkan daya ingatnya bukan suatu masalah. Seingat Jungkook, ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada mata pelajaran hapalan. Jungkook juga ingat detail parfum seseorang, jika ia bukan orang awam dalam parfum kemungkinan Jungkook menyebutkan mereknya saat itu juga.

Malam gila. Malam yang bahkan tidak dijumpai Jungkook dalam mimpi. Pria yang genap berusia 22 tahun akan mencetak sejarah bila berhasil menangkap target hidup-hidup. Kalau pun mati, _toh_ masyarakat puas. Jungkook bisa naik ke jabatan tinggi secara drastis. Terdengar menjijikkan bagi orang mengusahakan keadilan dan keamanan bagi penduduk. Tapi ayolah, atasannya saja mengaku menjadi anggota keamanan bukan berarti kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang buruk. Lakukan hal buruk, dan tutupilah keburukan itu secara hati-hati. Sebab bukan keburukan yang dihakimi petinggi, tetapi cara mereka yang lengah menutupi keburukan tersebut.

Jungkook berdecih tepat saat kakinya sedikit tersandung akibat pengaruh udara dingin pada lantai. Licin. Embun-embun sialan. Belum lagi hawa yang menusuk permukaan kulit. Keseimbangannya terganggu, dan ini bukan kesekian kalinya. Hanya ada satu perbedaan signifikan yang ditangkap netra Jungkook.

Si Kim juga ikut terjatuh. Malah lebih parah. Jungkook melihat sendiri kepalanya terbentur cukup keras. Bunyinya mengundang ringisan Jungkook membayangkan seberapa parah dampak lukanya. Dan Jungkook tidak bisa tidak tertawa mengetahui kenyataan bahwa inilah kesempatan besarnya untuk menang. Target tidak bangun lebih dari sepuluh detik dengan tarikan napas melambat. Sungguhan sekarat. Alasan perikemanusiaan tidak menggoyahkan niat Jungkook menangkap seorang profesional yang tergelincir hingga sekarat.

"Huh," Jungkook berdecih. "Kalah karena kebodohanmu sendiri adalah pilihan paling buruk yang pernah kudengar, Kim."

Kekehan singkat keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Begitu puas menertawakan kemenangan yang diraihnya meski harus mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri. Jungkook merasa seluruh tulangnya remuk akibat menghantam ujung meja dan terpeselet. Beruntung, mereka tidak bergulat di luar sana yang tengah dirundung badai. Mungkin saja Jungkook bisa mati dalam sepuluh detik karena hawa mematikan juga kakinya yang terlanjur membeku tak sampai mengejar incaran.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu membungkukkan badan sebelum akhirnya berjongkok. Tangan yang semula memegang borgol berubah haluan menyentuh helaian pirang kusam. Berpikir berapa lama orang ini tidak mengurus kebersihan dirinya sendiri hanya demi mengejar omsey kejahatan? Dia tidak pernah puas meski catatan kriminalnya sudah menggunung. "Minimal, aku harus membuktikannya dulu," Wajah Jungkook maju, tepat berada di hadapan pelaku. Telunjuknya melepaskan simpulan tali pada ujung telinga yang kokoh mempertahankan pelindung identitasnya. "Apa kau mempunyai wajah sempurna seperti yang dielu-elukan korbanmu?" Ia menurunkan kain hitam berbahan tipis hati-hati. Menjadi saksi penjahat kelas ulung bukan tindakan ilegal, kan?

 _Ilegal_?

Masker yang telah menutupi perawakan milik bajingan kota itu dengan mudah terlepas. Jungkook tidak yakin apa itu sudah terlepas benar atau tidak. Namun ada perubahan besar setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan keinginannya. Ayolah, sebenarnya ini hanya perkara mudah bukan? _Jeon, kau sudah membuka topeng busuknya!_ Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Menunggu dia bangun berarti menyatakan ketidaksanggupanmu secara terang-terangan.

Namun tidak seperti niat sebelumnya, semangat membunuh Jungkook langsung luntur.

Jungkook berhenti melepaskan penutup wajah sang target dengan sempurna. Terlalu terkesima. Jantungnya berubah tempo drastis, sangat kencang sampai rasanya Jungkook bisa mati karena gagal jantung tiba-tiba. Bagaimana bisa pemilik paras serupawan ini melakukan kejahatan tak terhitung dosanya? Hidung mancungnya tidak nampak nyata. Jungkook dipaksa melihat karakter animasi terealisasikan secara sempurna. Bibir tipis merah muda yang mengembuskan uap perlahan. Jangan lupakan sepasang netra yang masih terututup karena kebodohan yang dikatakan Jungkook. Agaknya agen intelijen seperti Jungkook belum dapat membayangkan manik bulat yang menatapnya tajam. Kalau kau melihat wajahnya sekarang, mungkin kau benar-benar mengira ia tengah tertidur pulas dengan begitu _cantik_ nya.

Ah, Jungkook salah mengartikan. Tetapi dia tidak menyangkal bahwa pemuda ini _cantik_. Lebih dari pesolek yang sering memanfaatkan kesempatan menyentuh bisep Jungkook sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata meminta perhatian.

 _Fokus, Jungkook, fokus. Secantik apapun orang ini, tidak ada titisan dewi yang berani mencuri harta lebih dari sepuluh milyar._

Tangan Jungkook hendak menyentuh parasnya lebih lanjut, tetapi niatnya digagalkan karena mata yang sedari tadi dikaguminya terbuka lebar. Tak lupa umpatan yang dikeluarkan dengan tidak sopannya. " _Fuck—"_ Si Kim terbangun. Dan bodohnya Jungkook tidak bergerak sama sekali. Memastikan targetnya merupaka boneka hidup yang baru saja tergugah dari lelap meski raut wajahnya kentara lebih ekspresif sekarang. Ia meraba-raba wajahnya yang tak dikoveri oleh kain hitam lagi. "Sialan," Jangan lupakan suara beratnya yang memaku Jungkook untuk kesekian kali. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, bangsat?" desisnya jengkel.

Jungkook memberi jawaban polos. "Menangkapmu. T-tapi aku tidak yakin setelah melihat wajahmu."

"Jangan ucapkan kalimat menggelikan seperti itu, sialan." Pria itu mulai berusaha bangkit, setengah mati menahan sakit bagian kepala. Dia akan jujur mengenai adanya gangguan pada kepalanya akibat benturan keras yang memalukan. "Sampai jumpa, orang bodoh— _argh!"_

Percobaan pertamanya mengenaskan. Dia nyaris terjungkal dari posisinya semula.

 _"Kaupikir aku membiarkanmu kabur semudah itu?"_

Kekehan remeh milik Jungkook terlontar. Ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengundang umpatan keras. Kunci borgol. Dan si Kim itu baru menyadari kakinya telah diborgol lebih dulu, tepat sewaktu Jungkook belum menyadari paras dewinya. Walaupun disayangkan niat Jungkook untuk segera memenjarakannya surut sedemikian rupa. "Menyerahlah, Kim," Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya. "Uhm, siapa namamu?"

"V."

"Nama asli," ralat Jungkook.

"Huh," Terdapat decakan geli dari target. "Siapa kau berani menanyakan nama asliku."

"Jabat tanganku terlebih dahulu jika kau mau tahu siapa aku." Jungkook mengulurkan tangan berniat menjabat tangan lawan bicaranya. Entah kenapa, otaknya begitu bodoh sekarang. Tujuan awalnya benar-benar melenceng hanya karena terlalu terpesona. Itu menggelikan. Memang. Namun Jungkook tidak bisa menyalahkan tempo jantungnya yang kian cepat sekarang dan kalimat menjijikkan sahabatnya. Jimin mengatakan, _jatuh cinta membuat jantungmu seakan ingin mencoba melakukan parkour saat itu juga._ Itu fakta. Bahkan menyodori Jungkook hadiah-hadiah yang ia dapatkan seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya rasanya tidak mungkin terjadi. Jungkook sadar, _sangat singkat_ bagi pemuda yang biasa mengarungi kisah asmaranya untuk jatuh telak pada seseorang. "Kalau kau menyebutkan nama aslimu, aku akan berikan kuncinya," janji Jungkook jujur.

"Omong kosong," sahutnya acuh. "Namaku Renoir Kim, puas?"

" _Omong kosong._ " Kali ini Jungkook membalikkan dua kata tersebut telak membuat emosi si responden memuncak. "Siapa namamu, kunci ini sudah mau aku berikan. Ibaratnya aku beri kau pilihan, mau ditangkap dengan berjalan menggunakan tanganmu atau loncat-loncat pun tak masalah. Atau pilihan keduanya, kau bisa kabur sekarang dariku dan aku akan pulang tanpa mengikutimu lagi."

"Wah, gila. Aku tak percaya. Kau akan mencari namaku di web kemudian menguntitku seperti orang gila."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri yang mencuri keuangan satu departemen, Kim."

"Aku kembalikan uangnya pun aku masih kaya, _Jeon Jungkook_."

Jungkook tersentak. "Dari mana kau tahu," Ia memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya seksama, menemukan hal yang salah lalu menatap pria itu datar. "Setan," decihnya sebal menyadari adanya papan nama yang bertengger di bagian dada. "Tidak masalah. Kau sebarkan namaku pun tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku bukan penjahat."

Bola mata Kim berotasi malas. "Bukan penjahat, tapi mau membebaskan penjahat seperti aku. Disebut apa jenis manusia yang kubicarakan ini, Jeon?"

"Kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Jungkook mulai jengah mendebat target. Jari telunjuknya memainkan kunci borgol meledek lawannya yang menatapnya marah. "Padahal cukup—"

 _Hap!_

Jungkook tidak pernah memperkirakan pemuda ini memanfaatkan kecepatannya untuk maju dan melahap jari telunjuk Jungkook, tentu bersama kuncinya yang telah digigit bagian ujungnya. Tak lebih dari lima detik, kuncian pada kaki pria itu sudah terlepas. Dan Jungkook baru menoleh ketika ia hanya dapat melihat punggung target yang membelakanginya menjauh. Berlari sekuat tenaga karena dia tahu Jungkook takkan mengejarnya lagi mengetahui terdapat banyak lebam pada kakinya akibat benturan. Jungkook tak mau ambil resiko. Tapi ditipu menggunakan trik licik seperti itu membuat mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' panjang. Jungkook bersumpah tidak akan menceritakan kejadian ini kepada siapapun demi harga dirinya sendiri.

Terakhir, ia sudah menetapkan diri akan menangkap pria berkode V itu hidup-hidup. Tidak boleh mati. Barangkali Jungkook hendak menjadikannya boneka sebentar karena rupanya yang _gila_. Dua belas mantan terpilih Jungkook langsung kalah telak jika disandingkan dengannya.

Ya, karena sehebat itu caranya menawan Jungkook pada pandangan pertama.

—

Berhenti di sisi jalan yang luar biasa beku adalah pilihan terakhir Park Jimin di dunia. Pemuda itu mengganti letak topinya ke arah belakang. Tengah malam begini ia mendapatkan telepon dari sahabatnya sungguh menyebalkan. Padahal kegiatannya bersama sang pacar di ranjang tadi—walaupun hanya sebatas _cuddle_ —seratus persen lebih menyenangkan dibanding datang menyusuri jalanan penuh salju yang licin dengan resiko kecelakaan tinggi. Kalau sahabatnya tidak termasuk daftar orang yang harus dilindunginya, mana mau ia mati-matian kemari bertaruh nyawa.

"Taehyung!" serunya tersentak begitu mendapati tangan yang menempel di jendela. Jimin memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya secara teliti. "Kau ada urusan apa sampai keluar malam—"

"BUKA PINTUNYA, PARK JIMIN!"

Jimin mengumpat karena terkejut frekuensi suara yang dihasilkan Taehyung kelewat keras dalam keheningan.

Jimin menekan tombol di sebelah kemudi, membiarkan pemuda bermanik hazel itu masuk tergesa-gesa. Punggungnya langsung menyandar ke kursi penumpang. Jimin bingung untuk apa Taehyung keluar malam-malam begini di saat siaran berita menyiarkan banyaknya kecelakaan akibat tumpukan salju. Mata Taehyung terpejam rapat, sambil kesusahan mengatur pernapasannya. Dia hampir mati. Bukan mati lebih tepatnya, tetapi gagal. Mungkin Taehyung harus rajin beribadah setelah kejadian ini karena yang mengejarnya tadi sungguhan tidak punya otak.

Dengan berani, Jimin menyentuh kening Taehyung. Memeriksa apakah Taehyung terkena demam atau tidak. Sejak kecil Taehyung rentan terhadap penyakit. Saat terpaksa pulang sekolah tanpa payung di musim hujan pun keesokan harinya bocah itu tergolek menyodorkan surat ijin yang ditulis acak-acakan. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jimin menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Sebenarnya saat ini Jimin tengah mencemaskan keadaan Taehyung. Siapa yang tidak panik ketika orang paling penting dalam hidupnya tiba-tiba menelepon menyebutkan kalimat wasiat apabila Jimin tidak segera menjemputnya. Suara Taehyung bergetar, antara menahan sakit dan dingin atau menahan tawanya hendak mengusili Jimin.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Cepat kemudikan, aku _ngantuk,_ " jawab Taehyung otoriter.

"Kau," Jimin meneliti penampilan Taehyung saat ini. Baju serba hitam dan penutup wajah yang sudah dilepas hingga bertengger di dagu lancipnya. "Kali ini apa yang ingin kau rampas, huh?"

Sebagai sahabat setia Kim Taehyung, Jimin sudah pasti tahu pekerjaan apa yang dilakoni Taehyung selama lima tahun terakhir. Beberapa kali Jimin memintanya berhenti setelah menemukan Taehyung terluka lebih dari sekali. Kaki Taehyung pernah patah akibat melompat tanpa perhitungan yang pasti. Belum lagi setelah itu dia harus berlari karena keberadaannya sudah diketahui petugas. Alasan Taehyung selalu sama jika sudah berhadapan dengan permintaan pengunduran dirinya dari Jimin. _"Duitnya banyak, Chim. Aku hidupi kau sampai tua nanti dengan pacarmu. Atau kalau kau mau, putuskan saja pacarmu lalu kita hidup bersama selamanya."_ Candaan Taehyung yang tak pernah membuat Jimin tertawa itu selalu terdengar menyebalkan. Maksud Taehyung bukan menjurus pada kisah romantis. Taehyung pernah terang-terangan menolak Jimin dengan menyebutkan bahwa Jimin bukan tipenya. Dan dia juga enggan hubungannya dengan Jimin rusak apabila mereka dihadapi masalah perasaan. Jimin lebih dari seorang kekasih bagi Taehyung. Dia tidak akan mampu meninggalkan Jimin atau ditinggalkannya.

"Uang. Tiga milyar. Ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru." Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Jangan ngomel, aku tidak butuh uangmu lagi."

"Kau mengenalku berapa lama _sih_ ," keluh Jimin menarik tuas. "Aku sanggup, Tae. Kau minta dibelikan Audi hitam yang kau tempel gambarnya di kamar pun aku masih sanggup."

"Kau memang sanggup, tapi jangan sampai aku menemukan formulir persetujuan jual organ. Chim, aku bekerja bukan untuk mendapatkan uang saja," Helaan napas Taehyung terdengar gelisah. " _Ah, kau pasti tahu."_ Taehyung melipat tangannya di belakang kepala menjadikannya sandaran sementara. Fokus matanya mengarah lurus ke depan, pura-pura tidak peka ada tatapan yang menyorot tajam figurnya.

Taehyung hendak beristirahat sejenak sebelum memaki Jimin karena menghentikan mobil tiba-tiba. "Brengsek, aku kira kita kecelakaan," makinya jengkel.

Degup jantungnya berpacu saat tubuh Jimin merangsek maju menyudutkannya ke sisi jendela. Tangan pria itu mengunci pergerakan Taehyung dengan menekan _dashboard_ agar fokus Taehyung tidak terlepas. Jimin ingin Taehyung mengerti. Bukan hanya alasan Taehyung yang membuatnya marah, tapi ia menyadari adanya luka pada kepala sahabatnya. Tidak ada darah, namun ringisan Taehyung tak pernah bisa mengelabui seorang Park Jimin. "Katakan, tadi kau tidak berhasil 'kan?"

"C-chim, kau menakutiku."

" _Jawab aku, Kim Taehyung._ "

Taehyung meneguk salivanya kasar. "Ya, kau tahu? Tidak semua pekerjaan berlangsung lancar— _argh,_ Jimin, jangan berlagak ingin menciumku!" protesnya panik merasakan napas Jimin tepat di depan muka.

"Aku bukan berlagak. Aku memang mau mencium-mu," putus Jimin masih mempertahankan posisinya. Dia tidak tahu saja jantung Taehyung seakan sudah bersiap-siap loncat kapan saja setiap Jimin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Oke," ucap Taehyung gugup. "Aku gagal. Ada yang berhasil mengejarku. Kau tahu lantai keramik menjadi sangat licin di musim dingin. Aku jatuh sekali tapi sakitnya luar biasa. Sementara orang yang mengejarku kemungkinan kakinya lumpuh. Dia nyaris limbung dari lantai empat."

"Pria?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Mana ada wanita yang berani berlarian di tengah malam tanpa alasan? Lagipula suhunya membuatmu mati beku di sana."

"Aku 'kan cuma bertanya." Jimin membela diri. "Ada lagi yang belum kau katakan padaku?"

"Dia melihat wajahku, Chim."

"Sebentar," Telunjuk Jimin menunjuk kain hitam milik Taehyung. "Kau 'kan memakai itu."

"Dia melepasnya sewaktu aku tidak sadarkan diri," sungut Taehyung kesal mengingat kejadian tadi. Beraninya si Jeon biadab itu sembarangan melepas maskernya. "Kurasa aku harus menggunakan _make up_ jika menjalankan misi lagi."

"Kau berlebihan." Jimin terkekeh. "Mungkin dia penasaran dengan wajahmu, dan setelah mengetahuinya— _bam!_ Dia suka padamu karena kau cantik atau menawan apalah."

Ringisan Jimin terdengar memilukan. Taehyung tidak main-main memukul ulu hatinya. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan perkataan Jimin. _Yang sebenarnya memang begitu kenyataannya._ "Aku tampan. Kalau menawan saja _sih_ boleh. Kau sebagai saksi bagaimana seorang Kim Taehyung memiliki gadis paling banyak di Daegu, bukan?" ungkitnya angkuh. Taehyung saat pubertas memang bukan main nakalnya. Memacari tiga anak perempuan sekaligus meski ketiganya tidak keberatan dipacarin pria semacam Taehyung. Putus dalam rentang waktu dua hari atau bahkan pernah lima jam setelah dirinya menerima pernyataan gadis pemaksa yang selalu membuntutinya. Taehyung benci dibuntuti, makanya secantik apapun perempuan itu akan Taehyung campakkan jauh-jauh jika berani menyentuh privasinya.

"Dan mempunyai _fanboy_ paling banyak," lanjut Jimin tertawa keras. "Kau pernah ditawari sertifikat rumah dari penggemarmu, kan? Rumah daerah Gangnam yang pastinya membuat ginjalmu berdenyut ngilu memperkirakan harganya."

"Itu sertifikat palsu!" seru Taehyung jengkel. "Kalau asli juga aku pertimbangkan lagi. Jaman sekarang siapa _sih_ yang mau hidup susah?"

"Ada."

Taehyung langsung menoleh.

"Kita. _Aku dan kau._ Kau tidak keberatan berbagi kasur denganku lima tahun mendatang 'kan, Tae?"

Tinjuan terakhir mengenai perut Jimin membuatnya mengerang keras.

"Tidak sudi, bodoh."

Mobil Jimin kembali melaju hati-hati. Kalau Jimin tidak dalam keadaan membawa Taehyung, mungkin saja pria itu akan menaikkan kecepatannya seperti sedang bertaruh nyawa. Namun dengan Taehyung di samping kursi pengemudi membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Taehyung sangat berharga baginya. Lebih dari apapun. Bahkan gadis yang dipacari Jimin selama dua bulan belakangan ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Taehyung. Terbukti sesibuk apapun urusan Jimin, apabila Taehyung meneleponnya maka sesegera mungkin kakinya melangkah meninggalkan segala prioritas yang Jimin punya.

Mata Jimin memperhatikan sahabatnya yang telah pulas. Tanpa sabuk pengaman yang membuat Jimin berdecak. Antara V dan Taehyung mempunyai karakter yang berbeda meski mereka merupakan satu tubuh dan bukan kepribadian ganda, melainkan bentuk profesionalitas dari seorang Kim Taehyung. V adalah pemuda yang perfeksionis. Semuanya harus sempurna sesuai rencana. Tidak meninggalkan jejak berupa darah atau sidik jari. Hari ini, dia memakai sarung tangan cukup tebal untuk menghindiri gesekan dengan permukaan lantai apabila sempat diteliti. Dan beruntung sekali benturan tadi tidak menyebabkan kepalanya berdarah. Tapi sebagai gantinya denyutan kepalanya masih terasa sampai sekarang menyebabkan kesadarannya hampir hilang.

Lalu jika membicarakan sosok Taehyung, dia itu luar biasa berbeda. Sosok paling polos yang dikenal Jimin. Masa kecil Jimin dihabiskan bersama Taehyung. Mereka tumbuh dalam lingkungan yang sama. Jimin selalu menghitung setiap perubahan yang dialami Taehyung. Mulai dari ketika Taehyung tidak bisa membaca, lalu tiba-tiba seminggu kemudian bocah yang bahkan tidak becus membuka halaman buku itu dengan lancar membaca satu paragraf. Apresiasi Taehyung pertama kalinya adalah berupa tepuk tangan, wajah berseri teman-temannya, dan pujian dari para pengajar. Dan saat mendatangi rumah Taehyung untuk mengajaknya bermain usai sekolah, Jimin menemukan sahabatnya menangis. Terisak menyedihkan dengan bahu naik berulang kali. Satu kalimat yang sampai sekarang masih diingat Jimin adalah Taehyung mengatakan, _"Aku bodoh, Chim. Mereka tidak suka aku. Aku jauh dari ekspetasi mereka."_ Saat itu, Jimin merasa bersyukur belum belajar mengumpat.

Taehyung. Taehyung. Taehyung.

Nama yang tidak pernah bosan Jimin lantunkan. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung yang terlelap begitu cepat usai perbincangan singkat mereka. Mencuri kecupan dari kening Taehyung seraya mengusap poni pirang sahabatnya pelan. Sebisa mungkin tidak ingin Taehyung terganggu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung."

Dan Jimin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum menyadari pemuda di sampingnya bergerak kecil.

 **TBC**

 **sebenernya aku paling ga bisa ngakhirin cerita dengan cara alus. DAN LAGI, ini pertama kali aku nulis kookv. sebelumnya aku lebih mengarah ke vkook, tapi lama kelamaan ena juga dibolak-balik heuheu /heh. sans, aku mah fleksibel. suka dua-duanya asal jk sama tae wkwk. ditunggu yaa komennya! moga ada yg baca juga syukur si hehe xD**


End file.
